Juntos por Siempre
by Alice Wayland C.H. Black
Summary: Seis largos meses han pasado desde que Alice y Bella se unieron a los Vulturis. Desde ahí, ninguna señal de existencia. Prometieron volver. Pero...¿Podrán cumplir esa promesa? No será tan fácil escapar de los Vulturis esta vez...Secuela de Juntos de Nuevo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo Sarah...jejeje.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

**Edward POV**

-Papá, voy a ir con Jacob a la Push.-me avisó Renesmee, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Bien, pero no regreses tarde.-le respondí sin despegar la vista de mi libro.

-No prometo nada.-susurró.

Cuando oí que la moto de Jacob se alejaba, suspiré. Ella iba a llegar tarde, era casi seguro. Aguzé el oído. Emmet estaba en la sala con Jasper viendo un partido de basquet. Rosalie se había ido de caza con Esme, y Carlisle estaba en el hosital. Esa era la nueva rutina de mi familia. Nuestra monótona vida.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Bella y Alice se unieron a los Vulturis. Desde ahí, no sabemos nada de ellas. Ninguna señal de existencia. Aguardábamos a una, eso estaba claro. No nos íbamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Oí que tocaban la puerta. Ya sabía quien era.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Qué tal, Sarah?

Sabía a lo que venía, pero la dejaría hablar.

-Se que no es buen momento, pero podrías firmar esto?-me preguntó pasando una hoja.

Para ser más claros, el divorcio.

-Claro. ¿Tienes un lapicero?

-Esperaba que tú tuvieras uno.-respondió con una mueca burlona.

Me levanté del sofá de cuero negro para ir a mi escritorio. Tomé un lapicero negro. Ni me molesté en leer la hoja, solo firme.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

Ella me miró. Sarah y Embry ahora estaban juntos como pareja. Eran felices, muy felices. Se veía a kilometros que se amaban. Y no solo porque Sarah era la impronta de Embry, era algo más.

-Se que estás triste, Edward. Pero yo estoy segura que va a volver. Sólo tienes que ser paciente.

-La he esperado más de cien años y me la vuelven a arrebatar, Sarah. No sabes como se siente eso.

-No, no lo sé.-no descutió.-Pero va a volver. Bella no es tonta se las va a arregla con Alice para volver. Estoy muy segura de eso. Ya te dije, sé paciente.

-Gracias, Sarah.-le agradecí de corazón.

-No hay de qué. Si necesitas a alguien para hablar...aquí estaré, si?

-Esta bien. Gracias de nuevo.

Y se fue sin decir nada más. Me volví a echar en mi sofá para seguir leyendo mi libro.

No entiendo cómo es que Jasper vive normal, sin Alice a su lado. Yo me estoy volviendo loco, aunque estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con el dolor. Cada vez que le pregunto sobre esto, él simplemente dice: "Alice prometió que volvería".

Renesmee pasaba la mayoría de tiempo con Jacob en La Push o en cualquier otro lugar menos en casa. Llegaba tarde, casi en la madrugada y se iba a su cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra. Estaba herida.

No despegue la vista del libro hasta que escuché que un carro se acercaba. Bajé de inmediato. Jacob estaba en la puerta con mi hija dormida en sus brazos.

-Lo siento. Insistí en regresarla, pero ella no quería hasta que se quedó dormida mientras veíamos una película.

-No te preocupes. Yo la llevo.

Me la pasó y sin despedirse, se fue. Jacob tambien estaba herido. Había adelgazado y tampoco se pasaba por aquí.

Llevé a Renesmee a mi habitación, ya que dormía ahí, y la arropé con unas sábanas gruesas en la cama que habíamos comprado. Le di un beso en la frente y bajé a la sala.

Rosalie y Esme ya habían regresado con Carlisle. Emmet pasaba los canales hasta que se detuvo en un pelicula de acción. Rosalie estaba a su lado leyendo una revita de Cosmopolitan. Esme dibujaba en una pequeño cuadro y Jasper leía una libro. Carlisle estaba en su despacho.

Me senté en el piano mientras tocaba suavemente una nueva melodía, dedicada a mi hermosa hija. Ya justo terminaba de componerla hasta que oí unos gritos. Nadie se alteró, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado. Suspiré y subí rápidamente.

Renesmee estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro llorando y gritando.

-Renesmee.-la llamé suavemente. Ella no me escuchó.

La tomé de las manos, inmovilizandola, y la acuné en mis brazos, acariciándole las mejillas, limpiándo las lágrimas.

-Mami...-gimió.

-No pasa nada, hija. Es solo un sueño.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Todavía podía ver lágrimas en ellos.

-Papá...¿Mamá va a regresar, verdad?-me preguntó en un susurro con la voz quebrada.

Due un segundo en responderle

-Sí, cariño. Tiene a Alice con ella. Se las van a ingeniar para salir de ahí.-dije repitiendo las palabras de Sarah.

-Lo sé.-susurró.

Tarareé su nana hasta que se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Me quedé con ella en la cama, pediente por si volviera a levantarse.

Decidí hacer caso a Sarah y tratar de ser paciente. Después de todo, de eso se trata el amor.

* * *

**Hoooolaaaaaaaa!**

**Síii! Aquí esta la secuelaaaaaaaaaaaa! Viiivaaaaa! Disculpen la tardanza...es que un par de amigas no leyeron el ultimo cap...y decidi no actualizar hasta que lo leyeran...jejeje. PERO AQUI ESTA!**

**Espero k les haya gustado el primer cap. Actualizaré en una semana!**

**Dejen reviews! **

**Saludoss,**

**Alice Wayland M.A.B.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Bella POV**

-Alice, venimos ya la semana pasada. ¿Por qué comprar de nuevo?-le pregunté en un vago intento de detenerla.

-Porque todavía no encuentro el abrigo azul marino que me pidió Jane y el rojo de Chelsea.-me respondió saliendo de la octava tienda con seis bolsas en cada brazo. Yo solo llevaba cinco en total.

-Aunque sea hay que parar para descanar...

-Ni tú ni yo nos cansamos, Bella. Eso bien lo sabes.-dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras. Pero yo ya no estaba su costado. Había corrido a una de las bancas lejanas de una heladería. Sonreí levemente, buscándola con la mirada.

Había una familia, a la esquina de la heladería. El papá, la mama y la hija, quien parecía tener quince o diesiséis años. Los tres estaban sonriendo y el papá le manchó de helado a su hija, en el rostro. Esta rió e hizo lo mismo con él. La mamá tenía en menú tapándose la cara, para que no le mancharan. Después, la mamá y el papá compartieron una mirada y besaron a su hija en cada mejilla. Sonreí nostálgicamente.

-Deja de verlos.-me susurró una voz en el oído.-Lo único que consigues es hacerte daño.

Me volteé hacia Alice.

-¿Podremos algún día volver, Allie?-susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Ella me miró con una media sonrisa y me abrazó.

-Por supuesto que sí, Bells. Te prometo que volveremos. Sólo hay que esperar.

Suspiré y me paré de un salto.

-Es hora de regresar. Cayo se va a enfadar.

Nos fuimos sin perder más. Cayo nos quiso comprar una auto a cada una pero yo me negué. Alice, por supuesto, no. Se compró un Porshe verde, el último modelo que había salido.

-¿Cuándo crees que se darán cuenta, Alice?-pregunté sabiendo a qué me refería.

-Mmmm...Me sorprende que Renesmee y Jacob no hayan...analizado la situación. Pero tengo una gran corazonada que no demorarán.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Crees que a alguno de ellos se les ocurra?

-¿Hablas del resto de la familia o de nuestros amigos?

-De la familia.

-En ese caso, no. Solo dependerá de Renesmee o Jacob, ya que tú pasaste los últimos ocho años exclusivamente con ellos. Hablando de familia, hoy Sarah visitó a Edward.-dijo lo último mirandome de reojo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le dijo?-traté de sonar desinteresada.

-Que sabe que nos las ingeniaremos para volver de cualquier modo y que sea paciente.

-La paciencia no es una gran virtud de Edward.-me burlé.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y cómo está Jasper?

-Muy bien.-esbozó un gran sonrisa.-Él sabe que lo veo por medio de mis visiones, así que...es una forma de comunicarnos.

-Me alegro.-respondí sinceramente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegamos. Gianna nos recibió, como era de esperar. Mientras caminabamos nos informó que Cayo, Marcus y mitad de la guardia se fueron de viaje por unos días a resolver un "pequeño" asunto. Es decir, matanza pura.

Abrió las puertas del salón principal y ahí estaba ahora. Con una gran sonrisa, aunque algo apenado.

-Podrían escapar ahora, pero solo traería problemas.

Alice y yo le devolvimos la sonrisa.

-No te queremos poner en más peligro, Aro.-dijo Alice.

-Merezco más que eso.

-No digas eso!-ahogué un grito.-Ya nos estás ayudando bastante. Además, Alice contó que falta poco.

Aro se mostró ligeramente sorpendido.

-¿Ya iba siendo hora, no? ¿Quién fue el inteligente...o tal vez ella?

-Mi preciosa sobrina, quién más.-alardeó mi mejor amiga.-Estoy segura que se va a dar cuenta dentro de esta semana y la siguiente.

De pronto, me sentí eufórica. Ya íbamos a salir de este lugar. Con una pequeña sonrisa, me disculpe y fui a mi habitación alegando que quería darme un baño. En el camino me encontré con Jane.

-Bella, ¿Pudieron comprar lo que les pedí?

-Sí, lo tiene Alice.

-Gracias

Y se fue con un saludo de mano. Ella podía ser agradable cuando se lo proponía. Llegué a mi habitación y me iré a la cama. Sí, hay camas. Suspiré.

¿Cuánto se demorarán en darse cuenta?

El que regresemos depende de ellos.

* * *

**Regreseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :) :) :)**

**jejejejejeje lo siento mucho...mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y bueno...estoy en tercero de secuendaria...y en el tercer bimestre, tengo que ponerme las pilas :)**

**Actualizo la prox semana, de todas maneras, sii? Sean pacientes conmigo :)**

**Les gustó el cap? Se quedaron con la intriga? Coméntenlo en sus reviews! (psss! son gratis!) **

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Edward POV**

Miré a mi hija de nuevo. Ya no se había vuelto a despertar desde la última vez a las seis de la mañana. Suspiré tranquilo y la abrazé contra mi pecho. Ella se acomodó susurrando algo. Al cabo de una hora, bostezó estirandose.

-¿Papi?-susurró con los ojos cerrados.

-Aquí estoy, Ness.

Abrió los ojos y me dio una sonrisa apenada.

-Gracias otra vez.

-No hay de qué.-respondí parándome de su cama.-Ehhh...hoy vamos a cazar con tus abuelos y tíos. Solo Emmet se va a quedar contigo y supongo que con Jacob, verdad?

-Sipi. Ahora me voy a bañar, no me demoro.

Tomó algunas prendas del armario cerró de un portazo el baño. Salí de su habitación para encontrarme en la sala con mi familia.

-¿Todo en orden?-preguntó Esme poniendome una mano en la mejilla.

-Sí, mamá. Gracias.-dije tomando un libro de la mesa y sentándome en el sofá. Todos seguían en la misma posición desde hace unas horas.

-¿Me quedo con Nessie, verdad?-preguntó Emmet saliendo de la cocina.

-Sí.-respondimos todos al unísono con un suspiro. Emmet llevaba toda la noche preguntando eso.

-Lo siento, pues. Se me olvida todo...-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Emmet, eres un vampiro! Como se te pueden olvidar las cosas!-le reprendió Rosalie.

-Ay! Falta humor en esta casa...-se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar al frente del televisor. Mi familia y yo rodamos lo ojos.

-Bien Emmet, será mejor que vayamos saliendo.-dijo Carlisle.- Nos vemos en dos días.

-Cuidala, Em-le dije poniendole una mano en el hombro.

-Ve tranquilo, hermano.-sonrió

Y cerré la puerta.

**Renesmee POV**

Sabiendo que mi familia ya se había ido, salí de mi habitación para sentarme al lado del tío Emmet.

-¿Tú no necesitas ir a cazar?-le pregunté para iniciar una conversación.

-Nop.-respondió soriéndome, pero sin apartar la vista del televisor. Estaba viendo, como era costumbre, un partido de baseball de las Ligas Mayores de Boston*.-¿Vendrá Jacob?

-Si, supongo que llegará en un par de minutos.

-Perfecto! Ahora si lo derrotaré en Mario Kart!*

Reí sin poder evitarlo. Al instante, sonó el timbre. Corrí a abrir.

-Hola Nessie!-saludó mi novio dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Jake. Pasa.

Fuimos a la sala, donde mi tío ya tenía el Wii preparado.

-Hey grandote. ¿Listo para perder?-sonrió Jake frotándose las manos.

-Esta vez no, perrito.-respondió Emmet.

Mientras ellos jugaban, decidí hacer jugo de naranja y servirme un trozo del pastel de manzana que había preparado la abuelita Esme. Regresé de nuevo a la sala.

Estaba aburrida. Todos los días lo estaba desde que mamá y tía Alice se fueron. Por esa razón todos los días iba a la Push, para distraerme de la tristeza que me abogabiaba y tampoco me dejaba dormir. Quiero decir, entre todos, porque ellas? ¿Por qué precisamente mi mamá y mi tía Alice? Bueno, mi mamá porque es obvio. Nos quería proteger, especialmente a papá y a mí. ¿Pero tía Alice? Sé que ella fue con mamá por algo. Pero todavía no lo sé.

Cuando terminé mi pequeño desayuno, volví a ir a la cocina para lavar los servicios que había utilizado, tratando de distraerme. Pero no podía dejar de pensar. Recordé cómo mamá se ofrció ir con ellos, Los Vulturis, cómo papá quiso ir con ellos pero mamá se interpuso...

_-Lamentablemente, necesitamos a alguien más.-dijo Cayo..-Alguien que cubra todos los fabulosos dones de la niña._

_-Cayo..._

_-No, Aro.-volvió a callarlo.-¿Alguien se ofrece?_

_-Yo voy.-dijo Edward.-Puedo leer mentes._

_-No!.-dijo rápidamente Bella.-Maestro Cayo, él se debe quedar con la niña. A educarla...estoy segura que usted no quiere que se vuelva contra nosotros, verdad?_

_-Lo mismo pienso, Bella.-reflexionó.- Además, el don de Edward ya no es importante para nosotros. Necesitamos a alguien más._

¿Yo, volverme, rebelarme, contra los Vulturis? Sí, claro. A mamá no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor...

Un minuto.

A mamá no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor...eso quiere decir que en ese momento no estaba influenciada por Chelsea...o sí? Además, mamá respondió muy rápido cuando papá se ofreció a ir...

De pronto, lo entendí todo.

Absorta en mis pensamientos, se me cayó el vaso que lavaba y se rompió en millones de pedacitos. A cada costado ya se encontraban tío Emmet y Jake.

-Nessie! ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó mi tío alarmado, mirando a todos lados.

-Mamá...nos engañó a todos.

* * *

**Liga Mayores de Boston*: fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento. la verdad, no se si existe.**

**Mario Kart*: Videojuego de carros.**

**...etc..**

**Sé que no tengo perdón. Lo admito, si he tenido tiempo de escribir...sólo que no he tenido la inspiración adecuada.**

**He estado pensando muy seriamente en abandonar el fic... ¿Por qué abandonarlo? Porque...ya no tengo crepusculitis. Se me fue la única enfermedad que tanto me ha gustado jajajaja. No me malentiendan. Me sigue gustando la saga de Crepúsculo...sólo que ya no estoy taaaaaaan afanada como antes. Estoy leyendo nuevos libros...que digamos que me gustan más...y poco a poco me he ido olvidando de esta saga.**

**Pero, no se preocupen, no abandonaré ninguno de estos fics...a por lo menos este. Los otros tendré que pensarlo. Espero que me tengan paciencia los próximos días. Y ya no escribo no sólo por no tener inspiración o porque ya no tengo crepusculitis, sino es que tengo otras prioridades como el colegio y la familia.**

**Como recién comienzo un nuevo bimestre en el colegio, no me van a dejar tantas tareas las primeras semanas, por lo que trataré de escribir...pero no prometo nada.**

**Muchas gracias por su comprensión...o por lo menos las que me entienden.**

**Dejen reviews con sus críticas constructivas, si? Jejejejeje.**

**Saludoss!**

**Alice Wayland M. A. B.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Renesmee POV**

Sólo faltaban mis abuelos, quienes habían sido los que se fueron más lejos para cazar. Al cabo de dos minutos, llegaron.

-Sentimos la tardanza.-dijo Carlisle de la mano con la abuela Esme.-Nessie ya puedes empezar.

Me paré para que me prestaran atención, ya que todos estaban sentados. No sabía por donde comenzar.

-¿Por qué dijiste que Bella nos había mentido?-preguntó Emmet al verme nerviosa.

Tomé aire y hablé:

-¿Mamá tiene un don, verdad? Bueno, nadie le puede quitar ese don.

Todos se quedaron mirandome.

-No te entiendo, hija.-suspiró papá.

-Me refiero a que nadie puede contralar o usar su don en mamá. Me refiero a los psicológicos. Mamá fingió que Chelsea la controlaba.

Al ver los rostros de mi familia realizé que ya lo habían entendido.

-Pero...-preguntó tío Emmet.-¿Por qué Alice tambien fue?

Miré a Jacob. Este me devolvió la mirada con una chispa de diversión y orgullo y sonrió. Me hacia donde estaba y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre tan lista, Nessie. Definitivamente saliste a Bells.-y se fue.

Me reí al ver que lo había comprendido.

-Hasta que se fue el chucho.-dijo Rosalie.

-Ya va a regresar, tía. No te emociones.-volví a reir.-Se fue para que tía Alice pueda vernos.

Mis tíos, abuelos y padre abrieron los ojos.

-Por eso es que se fue...-murmuró papá.

-Sí.-miré hacia todos los lados.-Eh...tía Alice, no sé por donde nos ves pero mañana estaremos el Volterra. Las quiero mucho a las dos.-sonreí.

Tío Jasper murmuró algo bajo su aliento que no pude entender. Seguro que tambien la saludaba.

-Creo que tenemos que comprar los pasajes a Italia.-dijo Jake entrando por la puerta principal.-Ya empaqué.

* * *

**HOLAAA!**

**Disc****ulpen la demora y e que el cap sea muy corto. La verdad no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos. Ya estoy en examenes.**

**Pero voy a seguir actualizando! No se preocupen! Solo tenganme paciencia :)**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland M. A. B.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Bella POV**

Caminaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación como leon enjaulado. ¿Pero que más podía hacer?

-Bella-susurró Alice con los ojos cerrados-Si sigues así, no voy a poder concentrarme!

-Lo siento...

Alice se quedó estática. Estaba teniendo una visión. Perfecto!

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?-murmuré tratando que no nos escucharan. No me respondió, seguía concentrada. Solé un bufido y busqué un papel y un lapicero.

-Ya, ¿qué viste?

Escribí en el papel. Abrió los ojos y me arrebató el lapicero de las manos, emocionada.

-VIENEN MAÑANA!

Sonreí. Ya íbamos a salir de este lugar.

-Supongo que tienen un plan, verdad?

-Es lo más seguro. Por cierto, Ness te envía saludos.

Volví a sonreir pero con nostalgia. Cuanto echaba de menos a mi hija...Alice tomó el papel y lo rompió en millones de pedacitos.

-Tenemos que hablar con Aro.-dije articulando con los labios, sin hablar.

-Ya lo sé, Bells.-me respondió en voz alta.-Pero primero quiero hablar con Cayo.

La miré con ojos desorbitados. ¿Qué tenía que decirle?. Sin mirarme, salió de la habitación. Encontramos a Heidi y Felix en el camino.

-¿A dónde van?-nos preguntó Felix mirándonos con una sonrisa divertida.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.-respondió Alice indiferentemente.-Pero si tanto te interesa, vamos a ver a Cayo.

Eso le borró rápidamente la sonrisa. Bufó y siguió a Heidi, quien no había parado de caminar.

-Alice.-traté de atraer su atención sin levantar demasiado la voz. Pero no me hizo caso hasta que llegamos al salón principal.

Aro, Cayo y Marcos estaban sentados en sus tronos, los tres con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-preguntó Cayo.

-Maestro, he tenido una visión.-dijo suavemente mi hermana. Aro abrió los ojos lentamente y nos vio.

-¿Y se puede saber que visión fue aquella, querida?-le ofreció su mano. Alice la tomó sin pensar dos veces.

-¿Cúal es el informe, Aro?-inquirió Cayo, observandolo determinadamente.

-Un neonato fuera de control está causando desastre en un pequeño pueblo norte de Irak.

Traté de ocultar mi mirada de asombro.

-Necesitaré de Roman y Drina. Partimos ahora mismo.-fue todo lo que dijo. Esta vez, Cayo tambien iba a ir. Iba entendiendo el plan de Alice.

-Ya estamos listos, maestro-apareció Roman y su hermana. Los dos estaban con una pequeña sonrisa.-Partiremos cuando usted lo desee.

-Mientras sea antes, mejor.-respondió el aludido.-Bella, tu estás a cargo de la seguridad de mis hermanos.

-Como usted diga, maestro.-hize una pequeña reverencia.

Sin más, se fueron. Claro que tambien con Jane, Alec y Felix.

Sonreí internamente. Todo está listo para le llegada de mi famili mañana.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Entendieron el cap? Creo que todo paso muy rapido...**

**Bueno bueno, ya estamos llegando al final. Ya tengo listo el epilogo! :D**

**DEJEN REVIEWSS! (20 y actualizo) :)**

**Saludosssss!**

**Alice Wayland.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Renesmee POV **

Miré por la ventanilla del avión. Me encantaba ver como el aeropuerto se iba haciendo pequeño así como toda la cuidad. Jake iba a mi lado y me tomaba de la mano. A cada minuto me elogiaba de ser tan inteligente como para averiguar por fin el plan de mamá y tía Alice.

Ahora que lo pienso...NO TENÍAMOS UN PLAN!

-Tranquila cariño.-escuché la voz suave de mi papá por detrás mío.-Ya hizimos el plan mientras tú estabas dormida.

-No es justo!-refunfuñé.-Siempre cuando yo estoy dormida...

Papá rió suavemente. Se reclinó en el respaldar y cerró los ojos. Decidí imitarlo y, sin querer queriendo, me sumí en un largo y profundo sueño.

-Nessie.-me susurró alguien en el oído, sacudiéndome el hombro.-Nessie, despierta. Ya llegamos.-volvió a sacudirme Jacob.

Me levanté de un salto.

-Sí, si. Ya estoy lista.-contesté tratando de no bostezar.

Mi novio sonrió. Como me vio que seguía adormilada, dejó que me apoyase en él al caminar. Vi a todos lados tratando de ubicarme. Cierto! Ya llegamos a Italia.

-Ya vengo.-dijo papá desapareciendo casi al instante. Al empezar a preguntar, ya estaba de regreso con un camioneta Audi negra...muy bonita, si quieren mi opinión. Todos nos subimos y papá arrancó a toda velocidad, causando revuelo entre la multitud.

En el auto, nadie hablaba. Mi papá manejaba y el abuelo Carlisle era el copiloto. En la segunda fila, me encontraba en medio de la abuela Esme y Jacob. Por último, en la tercera fila estaban mis tíos Jasper y Emmet.

Etabamos a mitad de viaje cuando papá habló.

-Renesmee, quiero que te ocultes hasta que saquemos a tu madre y a Alice del castillo.-dijo seriamente.

-No.-respondí. Nadie ni nada me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Nessie...-empezó Jacob.

-No Jacob. Ya dije que no. Yo voy a estar presente si o si.

-Renesmee...-susurró lentamente papá. Tenía los nudillos blancos al apretar el timón.-No es tu decisión.

Ahía exploté.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO ES MI DECISIÓN? POR SUPUESTO QUE ES MÍA! TE RECUERDO QUE YA SOY MAYOR DE EDAD...

-Soy tu padre y debes de obedecerme-respondió a punto de perder los estribos.

-ESTUVISTE FUERA DE MI VIDA POR 7 AÑOS! ERES UN DESCONOCIDO PARA MÍ! MAMÁ SIEMPRE ME DICE QUE NO HAGA CASO A LOS DESCONOCIDOS!

-BELLA HUBIERA QUERIDO ESTO!-me gritó.- ELLA NO HUBIERA QUERIDO QUE TE ENFRENTARAS EN UNA LUCHA!

-POR ALGO TENGO DONES!.-estaba desesperada. Miré a todos lados sin escuchar lo que Jacob me susurraba. Hasta que me percaté que la ventana del techo del carro estaba abierta.-NADIE PUEDE DAÑARME! SOY INVENCIBLE!-se me demarraron unas cuanas lágrimas al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- Lo siento, pero yo voy por mi madre.-y sin esperar más, salté por la ventana y me eché a correr como nunca.

Logré escuchar el chillido de los neumáticos del auto. Papá había frenado y toda mi familia había bajado para buscarme, pero yo ya me encontraba a kilometros de distancia. Que bueno que había heredado eso de papá. A lo lejos, divisé unos edificios y casas hecho de ladrillos. Corrí aún más rápido. Ya quería estar con mi mamá, la hía echado mucho de menos.

En diez minutos, llegué a la muy escuchada ciudad Volterra. Siobhan y Maggie me comentaron que si algún día iba a Volterra, iba a reconocer rápidamente el palacio Vulturi. Era el más alto y grande de toda la ciudad. Dicho y echo, lo pude ver. Estaba oculta detrás de unos arbustos. Era un día soleado, los humanos no me podían ver. Mi piel no brillará tanto como la de los vampiros completos al exponerse al sol, pero si adquiere una misteriosa luminosidad. Felizmente había traído mi chaqueta. Me puse la capucha y salí.

No habían muchas personas, así que me escabullí por los callejones hasta llegar a la torre en donde había un gran reloj. Tuve que forzar la puerta para poder entrar. El pasadizo era un poco oscuro pero no había nadie. Caminé con prisa por el y me subí al ascensor que estaba a mi derecha. Quien iba a decir que los Vulturis usaban algo de tecnología.

El asensor subía lentamente por lo que decidí llamar contactarme mediante mi poder con mamá y Tía Alice. Cerré los ojos y me concentré.

_¿Mamá? ¿Tía Alice? Soy Renesmee. Estoy subiendo. Sería bonito que me reciban ustedes en vez de alguno de la guardia._

Ahora rogaba para que les llegara mi mensaje.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa!**

**No saben lo feliz que estoy por sus reviews. SON LAS MEJORES!**

**Bueno bueno, que tal les pareció el cap? ¿Creen que le llegará el mensaje a Alice y Bella? o será muy tarde y alguien de la guardia encuentre a Renesmee...**

**Iba a actualizar el lunes...pero no saben... EL FUCKING INTERNET SE FUE! UNA SEMANA SIN INTERNET! PUEDEN CREERLO!**

**Solo podía entrar por mi celular, pero no podía subir el cap por ahí obviamente...**

**Como ya estoy en vacaciones voy a actualizar...emmm...¿cual es la palabra?...¿seguidamente?**

**ASI QUE EN 30 REVIEWS ACTUALIZO!**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

Alice y yo escuchábamos entre carcajadas como Aro y Sulpicia se conocieron. La pareja nos invitó a un pequeño saloncito para pasar la tarde. Siempre que Cayo salía con Roman y Drina, nos reunimos y yo ponía mi escudo en el salón para que nadie sepa sobre nuestra profunda amistad con Aro y su esposa.

Sulpicia interrumpió a Aro para agregar algo, cuando de repnte sentí una voz en mi cabeza, colándose por mis pensamientos.

_¿Mamá? ¿tía Alice? Soy Renesmee. Estoy subiendo. Sería bonito que me reciban ustedes en vez de alguno de la guardia._

-Niñas ¿Se encuentran bien?-nos preguntó Sulpicia preocupada, tomandonos a cada una de la mano.

Alice y yo nos miramos. Parece que estábamos más pálidas de lo normal y eso es imposible por nuestra condición de vampiros.

-Re-Renesmee.-respondí con la voz entrecortada-Está aquí...pero sola.

Aro se paró inmediatamente.

-Yo distraeré a la guardia. Ustedes vayan a recibirla y digan a Gianna que la necesito enseguida.

-Yo iré contigo.-Sulpicia se paró al lado de su marido.

-Escuchen.-habló Aro a una increible velocidad vampírica.-Cojan a Renesmee y marchense de una vez.

-NO!-exclamamos Alice y yo.-Si Cayo regresa y se entera que nos ayudaron...-me estremecí.

-No vamos a permitir que les pase algo.-afirmó Alice.

La pareja nos miró conmovidos.

-Mis niñas.-Sulpicia nos abrazó.-Ustedes tienen una larga eternidad por delante.

-Déjenos hacer por primero vez lo correcto.-finalizó Aro.-Ahora tienen que irse.-nos puso una mano en la hombro.-Buena suerte y cuidense mucho porfavor.

Contuve un sollozo. En estos seis meses les había tomado un gran cariño y respeto. Alice me tomó de la mano y salimon corriendo donde Gianna.

-Gianna, Aro te llama.-apuró Alice mientras yo me ponía delante del ascensor.-Nosotras nos quedamos acá.

-Muy bien.-contestó y se fue lo más veloz que podía donde su maestro. Mi amiga se reunió conmigo. En eso, se abriron las puertas del ascensor.

Mi pequeña estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Su largo cabello cobrizo estaba perfectamente ordenado con sus tirabuzones que le colgaban a mitad de la espalda. Su rostro denotaba ansiedad y nervisismo. A mi parecer, había perdido de peso. Cuando su mirada al fin se encontró con la mía, sus piernas flaquearon, pero antes de caer la sostuve en mis brazos.

-Renesmee! Mi niña, ¿qué haces acá? ¿y por qué estas sola? Voy a matar a alguien...

-Mamá..-sollozó y me abrazó fuertemente.-Yo...me escapé. Salté por la ventana del auto y vine corriendo.

-Wow.-rió Alice.-Veo que heredaste el gen Cullen.

-Tía Alice!-se tiró a sus brazos. Mi amiga volvió a reír.

-Hola sobrinita! Te echamos mucho de menos.

-Yo tambien.

-¡Qué escena tan conmovedora!-ironizó una voz grave. Sentí un escalofrís bajando por lo largo de mi espalda y que mi hija se tensaba en brazos de su tía.

Levanté la vista.

-Cayo.-murmuré derrotada. Alice ya se había posicionado delante de Renesmee aunque era inútil ocultarla.-¿No deberías estar en Irak?

-Sí...pero tuvimos la maravillosa sorpresa de encontrarnos con nada.-esbozó una estrafalaria sonrisa.-Por lo que supuse que ustedes me han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y no cabe duda con la ayuda de mi hermano Aro.-Alice y yo teníamos los rostros impasibles.-Los Vulturis no toleramos el engaño y la traición. Roman, Drina, escoltenlas al salón...donde todos tendremos una pequeña conversación.

Antes de que los idiotas hermanos nos tomaran por los brazos, abrazé a Renesmee por su lado izquierdo mientras que Alice hacía lo mismo por el otro y caminamos hacia donde nos indicaron.

En el gran salón se encontraban Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus y toda la guardia. La pareja tenía un deje de tristeza mesclada con ira. Marcus se veía como siempre, aburrido, y toda la guardia, expectante.

-Traición de tu propio hermano.-comenzó Cayo.-Qué bajo has caído, Aro...

-Qué bajo has caído tú, Cayo.-dijo fríamente Aro.-Te has preguntado alguna vez, ¿por qué hacemos esto? Obligamos a inocentes que se unan a nosotros.

-Hacemos esto por poder.

-¿Para que más poder del que tenemos?

-Creí que esto ya estaba aclarado tiempo atrás, Aro.-levantó la voz el idiota de su hermano.-Todos deben de saber quien manda, y esos somos nosotros, Los Vulturis.

-Estás equivocado, hermano.

-Tú eres el equivocado.-susurró entre dientes Cayo.-Ya saben el destino de los traidores.

Mire a mi hija. Lágrimas silenciosas le recorrían por el rostro. Alice se veía decidida pero algo asustada al igual que yo. ¿Dónde están Edward, Jacob y los demás? ¿Llegaran a tiempo? Sulpicia nos miró. Su expresión nos transmitía paz. Creo que trataba de decirnos con la mirada:_ "Todo estará bien"_

-Felix, Demetri, Alec, ya saben a quienes cojer.

Antes de si quiera poder moverme, Alec me pasó un brazo por el cuello dejandome sin aire, aunque bueno, yo no necesitaba respirar. Demetri le hizo lo mismo a Alice y Felix a Renesmee. Lo que me di cuenta es que ninguno de los tres nos sujetaban fuerte como debía ser. Y por supuesto que no lo iban a hacer. Durante nuestra estadía en el castillo, Alice y yo nos tratamos de llevar bien con todos, llegando a ser buenos compañeros que compartian anecdotas y risas. Sí, risas con los Vulturi.

-Aro, Sulpicia, este es su última oportunidad.

Se miraron por un momento ante las palabras de Cayo.

-Olvídalo Cayo. Preferimos morir entes de seguir llevando a cabo injusticias.-respondió Aro y su esposa asintió firmemente.

La mirada del Vulturi se crispó.

-Ustedes lo quisieron. Roman, Drina.

Los suodichos cojieron a Aro y Sulpicia al igual que a nosotras.

-Bueno hermano, éste es un Adiós.-dijo Cayo.

De pronto, un borrón marrón y otro blanco estalló contra los gemelos y al segundo siguiente, sus cabezas rodaban por el piso, con los ojos abiertos de puro terror y asombro.

-Buenas tardes, Cayo.

Carlisle y todos los Cullen habían irrumpido el salón. La poca esperanza que quedaba dentro de mí creció incontrolablemente. Me percaté que no eran borrones marrones o blancos, sino eran Jacob convertido que gruñía contra Cayo y Emmet que llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tambien mostrándo los dientes.

Este era el fin de Cayo y todo aquél que estaba con él.

* * *

**OH POR JACE!**

**YA SE ACERCA EL FINALLL!**

**A mi me encantó lo que pasó con Roman y Drina (vuelvo a repetir, pertenecen a Alyson Noel), ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Estuvo bien que al fin dejaran de molestar o fue muy...sanguinario su final? Dejen sus opiniones, acepto de todo tipo :)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Son las mejores, en serio. Cuando llegumos a los 165 reviews, ACTUALIZO.**

**Saludos a todas y gracias de nuevo!**

**Alice Wayland L.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

_-Buenas tardes, Cayo.-saludó cordialmente Carlisle._

-Carlisle.-asintió Cayo.-Debo decir que no me sorprende verte.

Carlisle sonrió algo intimidante.

-Ya lo creo. La caso es simple Cayo. Déjalas ir y no habrá más muertes acá.

-Me temo que eso no será posible.-retrocedió el Vulturi, decidido.-Acabaste con dos de mis más preciadas poseciones. Yo acabaré con las tuyas.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera hablar o hacer algo, Cayo gritó:

-Terminen con ellas.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente. No me importa si muero, con tal de que salven a mi hija o a Alice. Y mejor que sea rápido. Me pregunto si sentiré dolor. Creo que no, verdad? Osea, soy vampiro, indestructible a menos que me desmiembren y me quemen. ¿Qué pasa si no me queman? ¿Me quitaran la cabeza primero? Yo creo que sí...Momento. ¿Por qué se demoran tanto?

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Ninguno de la guardia se había movido y toda mi familia se veía sorprendida. Aunque debo admitir que yo tambien. Pero eso sí, nadie superaba a Cayo.

-¿No me han oído? Terminen con ellas he dicho!-volvió a gritar.

Sentí como Alec me soltaba, al igual que Felix y Demitri hacían lo mismo con Alice y Renesmee. Ness corrió a mis brazos, temblando mientras que Alice se posicionó a mi lado nuevamente.

-No.-dijo finalmente Felix.-Se acabó, Cayo. No vamos a seguir más tus órdenes.

Cayo no podía creerselo, a juzgar la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué estan diciendo?

-¿Por qué vamos a dañar a personas que nos importan?-habló por primera vez Jane. Wow. Jane Vulturi...nos quiere?

-Tambien te queremos, Jane-sonrió Alice leyendome el pensamiento. La aludida hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

-Me compraste lindas cosas.

Mi familia no cabía en regozijo y sorpresa. Cualquiera se podía dar cuenta de aquello a kilometros de distancia.

Heidi tambien se había reunido a Jane y nos sonrió.

-Este es tu fin, _amo_.

Jane sonrió a Cayo y éste se dobló de dolor. Renesmee escondió su rostro en mi pecho mientras yo le pasaba la mano por el cabello, tambien desviando la vista. Volví a ver cuando sentí el olor a quemadura. Había una hoguera a mitad del salón principal de los Vulturis.

Me dirigí hacia Aro y Sulpicia.

-Muchas gracias.-pude decir antes de que me atraparan en un abrazo.

-No te preocupes, hija mía. Ya todo se solucionó.-me acarició el rostro Sulpicia.-Prometeme que vendrás a visitarnos.

-Lo prometo.-dije separandome con una sonrisa.-Ah! Creo que debo presentarles formalmente a mi hija, Renesmee.

Ness se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa, algo sonrosada.

-Hola.

-Es un gusto, Renesmee.-la abrazó Sulpicia.-Eres tan hermosa como tu madre.

-Yo diría que se parece al padre.-intervino Aro, tambien sonriendo-Un placer conocerte formalmente, Renesmee-rió.

-Igualmente.

-Creo que escuché mal, Sulpicia.-se metió en la conversación Felix.-¿Dijiste hermosa como su madre? Yo creo que la niña es adoptada.

Le di un golpe "amistoso" en la cabeza mientras Alice y todos de la guardia reían.

-Ya, _hermanita_, no te enojes.-me sonrió pasandome un brazo por los hombros. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Oye oye, aguarda un minuto Vulturi.-apareció Emmet con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.-Bella es MI hermanita.

-No lo creo-respondió Felix tambien frunciendo el ceño. Negué con la cabeza. Jane y Heidi se aparecieron delante mío.

-Espero que nos vengas a visitar.-dijo Heidi.

-Por supuesto. Me _importan _mucho.-dije mirando a Jane. Ésta bufó con molestia fingida.

-¿Me van a molestar con eso toda mi existencia?

-Sí-respondimos al unísono riéndonos. Al rato, Jane se unió. Me despedí de toda la guardia para después volverme a mi familia.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Bella-me sonrieron Carlisle y Esmer. Abrazé con mucho entusiasmo a todos. Los había echado mucho de menos.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Bella-me susurró en el oído las mismas palabras Edward al llegar donde él. Lo abrazé aún más fuerte y sonreí. Ya nada nos iba a impedir estar juntos.

Juntos por Siempre.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Jejejeje^^ NO ME MATEN! Mi imaginación fue a tomarse unas vacaciones al Caribe...por 59 días...pero bueno.**

**ACTUALIZE! Y YA SE ACABO! No lo puedo creer, en serio.**

**Bueno bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho al igual que yo. Debo admitir que la idea de matar a Edward fue muyyy tentadora, pero pense: "Mis fans me matarían virtualmente" y decidí no hacerlo. Aún así, no pude escribir una escena edward&bella. Esa pareja me _hostiga demasiado. _**

**Dejen reviews! y siganme en twitter! (esta en mi profile)**

**Alice Wayland**

**PD: Voy a subir el Epilogo la proxima semana. ya lo tengo listo, no se preocupen. :D**


	9. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Renesmee POV**

Respire hondo. Tenía que hacerlo. Quiero decir, son mis familia. _Debían_ enterarse. Además, ¿Qué podían hacer al respecto? La decisión estaba tomada. No había vuelta atrás, de eso estaba muy segura. Nada ni nadie me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Respire nuevamente.

-Nessie, si sigues respirando así, te vas a desmayar.-rió Jacob tomándome la mano.

-Cállate. Esoty nerviosa.-lo miré mordiendome el labio inferior.

-¿Supongo que es natural, verdad?

-¿Cómo es que tu estás tan tranquilo? Esto es serio!

Mi novio pareció meditar su respuesta por unos segundos.

-Conozco a Bella. Ella me conoce. En l vida tenemos el mismo fin: tu felicidad. Creo que todo se reduce a eso.

Lo miré sin palabras. ¿Cuándo había madurado?

-Deberíamos entrar.-volvió a reír entre dientes abriendo la puerta de la casa de los Cullen...o bueno, mi casa. Desde que mamá se casó con papá, regresamosa la antigua casa de mi familia en Forks. De esa manera Jacob está cerca de su manada.

Entramos a casa y todos estaban en la sala. Mamá y papá en el piano, el abuelo Carlisle leía un libro sentado en unos sillones al lado de la abuela Esme, quien dibujaba algo. Tío Emmet y tío Jasper estaban enfrascados en un partido de ajedrez y, por último, tía Alice y tía Rose leían revistas de moda que se habían traído de Italia.

-Hola!-saludé a todos.

-Hola Ness- emm...Renesmee.-se corrigeron al ver la mirada fulminante de mi madre.

-Bueno, yo...emm..-traté de hablar moviendo nerviosamente las manos. Jake me volvió a tomar la mano para infundirme valor. Le sonreí de costado. Suspiré para calmarme. Mi familia no se había percatado de esto, seguían concentrados en sus cosas.

-Bueno...Jacob y yo nos vamos a casar.-solté todo de un tirón.

Los presentes levantaron la mirada para depués volver a sus cosas.

-Será mejor que vayan ahora, Nessie.-dijo tío Emmet.-Los osos se ocultan al atardecer.

Jake y yo nos miramos confundidos.

-Yo pensé que a Ness le gustaban los pumas al igual que Edward.-frunció el ceño tía Alice.

-Oigan...-los interrumpí. Pero no obtuve resultado alguno.

-Yo sigo prefiriendo los leones.-opinó tía Rosalie.

-Yo el tiburón blanco.-señaló la abuela con una sonrisa.

-Escuchen...

-¿Ese que te encontraste aquella vez cerca a Isla Esme?-inquirió Tío Jasper.

-Esme no paró de hablar sobre lo delicioso de su sangre por una semana.-se carcajeó Carlisle.

-Yo no creo que se refieran a eso.-pensó en voz alta mamá mirando detenidamente mi mano izquierda al igual que papá.

El resto de mi familia siguieron sus miradas. La abuela y mis tías ahogaron un grito mientras que mis tíos y el abuelo abrieron ligeramente la boca por el asombro.

-Ahora que tengo su atención.-aclaré la garganta.- Sí, Jacob y yo nos vamos a caSar.-levanté la mano para que pudieran apreciar mi bello anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante incrustado.

Busqué con la mirada a mis padres. Cuando mamá me vio, se encojió de hombros.

-Me lo veía venir.-posó su mirada en mi ahora prometido.-Eres mi mejor amigo. Tengo que admitir que no habría alguien mejor para mi hija.

Jake le sonrió.

-Pensé que la vidente era la enana.-se burló.

Mamá le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Algo se me tenía que pegar.-se acercó a mi novio para darle un gran abrazo. Éste rió.

-Ok Bella, mucho amor.-arrugó la nariz.-Además, apestas.

-Oh, cállate.-se deshizo del abrazo para mirarme. Me acarició el pelo.-Siete años y ya te casas.-rió nostalgicamente.-Al abuelo Charlie le hubiera dado algo.

-Me lo imagino.-reí con ella y la abraze. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Imagínate a mí...-dijo una suave voz. Me volví a papá. Le sonreí inocentemente.

-Bueno papi, ¿que puedo decir? ¿Así es el amor, verdad?

-Supongo que sí...-me abrazó fuertemente para después volverse a Jacob.-Más te vale cuidarla.

-La he cuidado desde que nació, _suegrito_-rodó los ojos, divertido.- ¿Por qué no habría que hacerlo ahora?

Papá iba a replicar pero tía Alice lo interrumpió.

-Ni se les ocurra comenzar a pelear DE NUEVO! Mi sobrina se va a casar!-dió pequeños saltos aplaudiendo.-Tenemos que celebrarlo!

Toda mi familia se acercó a felicitarnos. Sabía que este sólo era el comienzo de una hermosa eternidad junto a mi familia.

Ya saben, _Juntos Por Siempre._

**FIN**

* * *

**OHMYJACE! **

**TERMINOOOOOOOOOOOO! SIIIIIII! (Alice se seca una gota imaginaria de la frente) NO PUEDO CREERLO!**

**Siento DEMASIADO el retraso. En verdad, mi mejor amiga Inspiración se tomó un viaje a Lazytown y recién regresa. Tambien echenle la culpa a Cassandra Clare, Becca Fitzspatrick, Alyson Noel, Claudia Gray, etc etc etc que no me dejaron dormir por semanas por haber dejado DE ESA MANERA el final del libro. Las que leen mis otras historias, otra vez, lo siento mucho. Este fin de semana prometo actualizar todos mis fics. _Palabra de merodeadora._**

**Muchisisisisiissimas gracias a todas mis lectoras, las amo, en serio. Gracias por haberme soportado tooodooo este tiempo y bueno, espero que me sigan en mis otros fics, aunque las entendere si ya se aburrieron de mi. En serio, sin resentimientos :)**

**Bueno, dejen reviews, ya sabenn! Críticas, agradeciemientos, asesinatos vía fanfiction, lo acepto todo. Snif*-snif*, admito que lo merezco.**

**OH! Deben leer Cazadores de Sombras! Me enteré de ese libro en julio del año pasado gracias a una amiga...y bueno...como les explico que cada vez que leo los libros debo tener un paquete de pañuelos y una almohada para limpiar mis lágrimas y ahogar mis gritos? Y NO ME DIGAN DEL ULTIMO! CASI MATO VIA TWITTER A CASSANDRA CLARE! HOW SHE DARE...!**

**En serio, son buenos libros. Ejem, pero Jace es mío, lo siento mucho (guiño-guiño). Dejo a Clary por mí desde que me conoció...o yo lo conocí. Soy las luz de sus ojos, que puedo hacer? (suspiro-suspiro)**

**Gracias de nuevo por todo y bueno, espero volver a verlas...o leerlas. Ahora me voy porque Jace me espera para ir a Taki's y matar algunos demonios por ahí. Después tengo que reunirme con Sirius aka Padfoot para acompañar a Monny, y luego me voy con Lucas a matar a unos cuantos vampiros, después con Patch para pasear por ahí, después con Damen para tomar algo de exilir, luego con Damon para insultar a Katherine un rato, después con Will para hablar acerca de algunos _acuerdos, _y por último con Jem para que me declare (otra vez) su amor por mí bajo la luz de la luna. Como ven, tengo una agenda algo apretada.**

**Saludos!**

**Alice Wayland Castaires-Cipriani Black. **


End file.
